Stay Gorgeous
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: On the long plane ride home from Sweden, Allison Iraheta texts her best friend Adam Lambert. The two have a wild and wacky conversation, all written out in "text talk." Adison


**Hello hello,  
As you know, most of my short stories have been inspired by tweets. So is this one! A few days ago, I received 2 tweets: Allison was coming home from Sweden, and Adam was in Denver recording. It was a few days after the tour had ended, and I wondered if they were thinking about each other. So I came up with this. Hope you like it.**

**Stay Gorgeous**

Allison looked out the window as the pilot's voice echoed in her ears. _Last call for the 6:30 am flight to San Francisco._ Allison sighed. As excited as she was to be going home from Sweden and seeing her family and friends, she still had a long plane ride ahead. And she was not looking forward to it.

Allison leaned back in her seat and let her mind wander. The American Idols Live tour had ended earlier that week, and she had been whisked off to Sweden to lay down tracks for her record. As amazing as that opportunity had been, she still missed being on the road terribly, and laughing with her friends from the show. Allison smiled as she thought of some of the memories. Her best friend on the show, Adam Lambert, seemed to come to mind for a lot of them. Allison laughed out loud when she remembered the time in Providence, RI when she came onstage to do Slow Ride with Adam, and brought a blue feather duster with her. She and Adam chased each other around the stage for the whole song.

She turned and looked out the window as the plane took off, watching the ground below become smaller and smaller with every second. When the ground was so far away that she couldn't see it anymore, Allison looked straight ahead, bored. She surveyed the plane around her. Most of the people were either reading or sleeping. It was still pretty early, but Allison wasn't tired. Checking to make sure no one was watching, Allison took out her cell phone and texted Adam.

**Allison**: hey u

**Adam:** hey Allie

**Allison:** wat's up?

**Adam:** nm...taking a break from recording

**Allison: **cool! where

**Adam:** denver

**Allison:** denver??? wtf??

**Adam:** hey, i didn't choose it!

**Allison: **sry, just caught me off guard

**Adam:** it's ok allie

**Allison:** haha

**Adam**: where r u?

**Allison: **coming home

**Adam:** frm where?

**Allison:** sweden

**Adam:** sweden??? wtf??

**Allison:** r u mocking me??

**Adam:** u kno i luv u

**Allison:** aw i luv u 2

**Adam:** lol. so wats in sweden

**Allison:** i was recordin ther 2 fyi

**Adam:** o vry cool

**Allison:** yea

**Adam:** wait, r u on a plane??

**Allison:** maybe.....

**Adam: **allie!!!!

**Allison: wat???**

**Adam:**ur texin on the plane??

**Allison: who gives a crap i wanted 2 talk 2 u!!**

**Adam: o**oohhh ur a bad girl lol

**Allison: haha.....wait 4 txtin on the plane or 4 talkin 2 u??**

**Adam:** both

**Allison: **adam!!!!

**Adam: haha**

**Allison: **theres actually pretty good service up here

**Adam: **no kidding

***** no answer *** **

**Adam: **allison???

******Allison:** sry almost got caught

**Adam: **yea i shud get bac 2 the studio 2

**Allison: **NO DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

**Adam: **allison.....

**Allison: **no adam no no no no no

**Adam: **ok listen

**Allison: **wat????

**Adam: **im coming home in 2 days

**Allison: **YES!!!

**Adam: **wanna hang?

**Allison: **im there

**Adam: **awesome. stay gorgeous allie

**Allison: **stay gay hotshot

**Adam: **hey!!

**Allison: **haha luv u

**Adam: **luv u 2 allie

**Allison: **bye

Allison shut her phone and looked out the window. San Francisco was coming into view down below, with all it's pretty tall buildings and cars that looked so tiny from up above. _The city of Angels. Oh how I've missed you_, Allison thought to herself, as the plane got lower and lower to the ground.

After what seemed like forever, Allison finally got off the plane, and started walking though the terminal, trying to find the exit to take her home. She came to a stop in front of a fork in the two paths, two directions she could take. Allison looked down the path on the left. That was the one that would take her home. Then she looked down the other one, on the right. She stood there for a moment, just at the path on the left. Then she turned and went down the one on the right.

_Flight 409 to Denver,_ the sign above the path said.

****sorry for all the bold and spacings being out of place during the texts. the computer has a mind of it's own even when i save everything****

**THE END**

**Awww, hah hah. Hope you liked that. I did. Anyways, I have plenty of Just the Girl to keep posting, but this was my last short story for now. I have to get more inspiring tweets!! They'll come soon, don't worry. I may have a new idea now.......**

**Review if you liked it, please!!**

**Thanks, xxjonasislifexx **


End file.
